


Ice Man

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mycroft's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Man

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: drabble on the secrets kept by the characters.

Mycroft has spent a lifetime cultivating his ‘Ice Man’ persona, it’s serves to protect himself and those he loves for those who seek to destroy him. He fears one day someone will melt his cold hard exterior and see that he's still the painfully shy little boy hiding from the bullies that still haunt him in his dreams, their taunts, hurting him more than their beatings ever could, refusing to be silent - lardarse, faggot... _freak_. Sometimes he catches himself slipping and the fear overwhelms him.


End file.
